kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ToastSoul/First Love! Torpedo Squadron
初恋！水雷戦隊 / hatsukoi! suirai sentai / First Love! Torpedo Squadron English 1,2,3 Go! Kancolle! Kancolle! Kancolle! Oh~ Kancolle! Kancolle! Kancolle! Oh~ Torpedoes, torpedoes, torpedoes today too Doing it over and over of course I'd get better So even a little would be fine I just want something that'll make my heart race wa-oh-wa-oh-wa-oh-wa It might be a little selfish, but don't scrap me right away, 'kay? I always want to be with you Hey, hello? (Huh?) Are you even listening? (Yeah?) Hey, hey, Admiral! Bang bang bang! With my cannons of love Bang bang bang! I'll knock your heart out Bang bang bang! Here come the torpedoes of passion Bang bang bang! I'm all ready Bang bang bang! It's time to sortie I'll sink you for sure! Kancolle! Kancolle! Kancolle! Oh~ Kancolle! Kancolle! Kancolle! Oh~ Going back and forth to the same place Over and over again, 'course I'd start to hate it But it's kinda weird It feels kind of good and it's turning into a habit wa-oh-wa-oh-wa-oh-wa Just a little clumsy is okay, isn't it? Don't leave me behind, 'kay? I just want to be flagship But come on! (Hm?) What's wrong with you? (Right...) Oh come on Admiral! Bang bang bang! With my cannons of love Bang bang bang! I'll aim for your heart Bang bang bang! Here come the oxygen torpedoes! Bang bang bang! I'm all ready Bang bang bang! It's time to sortie Mission accomplished, piece of cake, right? Alright, here we go everyone! Ready... Kanco Kanco KankoKancolle 'kay! Kanco Kanco KankoKancolle 'kay! KanKanKan CoCoColle go! KancoKancoKanKanKancoKanKancolle your turn! Yay--! You could at least be around when I get chuuha'd,c ouldn't you? I just really want you to watch me Hey, hello? (Huh?) Are you even listening? (Yeah?) Hey, hey, Admiral! Seriously? Admiral! 1, 2, 3 Go! Bang bang bang! With my torpedoes of love Bang bang bang! I'll knock our your heart Bang bang bang! Don't stop this engine of passion Bang bang bang! I'm all ready Bang bang bang! It's time to sortie I'll sink you for sure! Kancolle! Kancolle! Kancolle! Oh~ Kancolle! Kancolle! Kancolle! Oh~ Romaji ichi, ni, san hai! kankore kankore kankore Oh kankore kankore kankore Oh raigeki raigeki kyō mo raigeki kurikaeshite cha sorya jōtatsu mo shimasu dakara chottode iin desu nani ka dokitto suru shigeki ga hoshiin desu wa- o- wa- o- wa- o- wa- namaikidakedo sugu ni kaitai shinaide ne zutto issho ni itai yo nē chotto (e? ) kiiteru? (un? ) nē nē, teitoku! BANG! BANG! BANG! koi no shuhō de BANG! BANG! BANG! uchinuku hāto BANG! BANG! BANG! jōnetsu no gyorai, hassha shichau yo BANG! BANG! BANG! junbi wa OK BANG! BANG! BANG! iza shutsugeki kitto gōchin saseru yo kankore kankore kankore Oh kankore kankore kankore Oh nankai mo nankai mo onaji toko ittarikitari jya sorya ya ni narimasu yo dakedo nanka hen nan desu chotto kimochi yokute kuse ni natterun desu wa- o- wa- o- wa- o- wa- sukoshi doji demo ii desho? oite kanaide ne kikan ni shite hoshii noni mō chotto (o? ) nan nano? (oo…) mō mō, teitoku! BANG! BANG! BANG! koi no shuhō de BANG! BANG! BANG! nerau yo hāto BANG! BANG! BANG! sanso no gyorai, itchaimasu ne! BANG! BANG! BANG! junbi wa OK BANG! BANG! BANG! iza shutsugeki ninmu suikō, yoyūdesho? ha~i, min'na iku yo? Se~no! kanko kanko kankokankore hai! kanko kanko kankokankore hai! kankankan ko’ko’kore hoi! kankokankokankankankokankore yoisho! hyu~! chūha shita toki kurai soba ni itatte ii desho? honto wa mite hoshii noni nē chotto (e? ) kiiteru? (un? ) nē nē, teitoku! honto ni? teitoku! ichi, ni, san hai! BANG! BANG! BANG! Koi no gyorai de BANG! BANG! BANG! Uchinuku hāto BANG! BANG! BANG! Jōnetsu no kikan-bu, tomaranaide yo BANG! BANG! BANG! junbi wa OK BANG! BANG! BANG! iza shutsugeki kitto gōchin saseru yo kankore kankore kankore Oh kankore kankore kankore Oh Japanese 1, 2, 3 はいっ！ 艦これ 艦これ 艦これ Oh 艦これ 艦これ 艦これ Oh 雷撃雷撃 今日も雷撃 繰り返してちゃ そりゃ 上達もします だからちょっとでいいんです 何かドキッとする刺激が欲しいんです わーおーわーおーわーおーわー 生意気だけど すぐに 解体しないでね ずっと一緒にいたいよ ねぇちょっと(え？)聞いてる？(うん？) ねぇねぇ、提督！ BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 恋の主砲で BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 撃ち抜くハート BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 情熱の魚雷、発射しちゃうよ BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 準備はOK BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ いざ出撃 きっと轟沈させるよ 艦これ 艦これ 艦これ Oh 艦これ 艦これ 艦これ Oh 何回も何回も同じとこ 行ったり来たりじゃ そりゃ ヤになりますよ だけどなんかヘンなんです ちょっと気持ちよくて クセになってるんです わーおーわーおーわーおーわー 少しドジでも いいでしょ？ 置いてかないでね 旗艦にして欲しいのに もうちょっと(お？)何なの？(おう…) もうもう、提督！ BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 恋の主砲で BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 狙うよハート BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 酸素の魚雷、いっちゃいますね！ BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 準備はOK BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ いざ出撃 任務遂行、余裕でしょ？ はーい、みんな行くよ？ せーのっ！ かんこ かんこ かんこかんこれ はいっ！ かんこ かんこ かんこかんこれ はいっ！ かんかんかん こっこっこれ ほいっ！ かんこかんこかんかんかんこかんこれ よいしょっ！ ひゅーーーーー！ 中破したときくらい そばにいたっていいでしょ？ ホントは見て欲しいのに ねぇちょっと(え？)聞いてる？(うん？) ねぇねぇ、提督！ホントに？提督！ 1, 2, 3 はいっ！ BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 恋の魚雷で BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 撃ち抜くハート BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 情熱の機関部、止まらないでよ BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ 準備はOK BANG！ BANG！ BANG！ いざ出撃 きっと轟沈させるよ 艦これ 艦これ 艦これ Oh 艦これ 艦これ 艦これ Oh Notes: Idol songs have odd lyrics. There's a call and response section in the centre of this thing. Two-Four-Eleven! You could swap Bang bang bang! out for that perfectly... coincidence? I think not! I left it as "chuuha'd" rather than saying "mediumly damaged" or anything like that. "Hit orange" was the other thing I considered, but I feel like I see chuuha'd in at least moderate use. It's actually the engine group of love. Sounds better as just engine though. Other Anime Character Songs Other Character Songs: Splendid 2nd Torpedo Squadron / Our Bond With the Admiral / A Morning at the Naval Base / On Dawn's Horizon Category:Blog posts Category:Music Category:Anime